


Lost In Your Eyes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN One-Word Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't See Your Soulmate's Eye Color, High School Art Class, M/M, Minor Bullying, Sam's Stupid Complicated Beautiful Eyes, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Castiel does not like art class, but he has to take it if he wants to graduate.  Taking art when you're colorblind enough to struggle but not colorblind enough to get exempted through a 504 plan sucks.After today, it'll suck a little less.





	Lost In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> SPN One Word Bingo  
> Square: Cerulean

In Castiel’s opinion, forcing him to take an art class was just cruel. Most people could work around their colorblindness, but Castiel? Not at all. His colorblindness applied to such a large swath of colors that he might as well be properly colorblind. His kindergarten teacher had made him take the specialized tests, even, but since he could see red and most blues, they decided he wasn’t truly colorblind. His soulmate just had very complicated eyes.

Several of his classmates found it funny to poke him and tease him about his colorblindness. It was rude, but that never stopped them. “Hey, Castiel, do these colors look okay?” The red, he could see. The other, which might be a green or a yellow or a brown or an orange or possibly a greenish-blue, he couldn’t. They knew that. “Oh, sorry, I thought your colorblindness was green, this is yellow, I thought it would work.” Even the teacher had stopped buying that excuse, but the kids still thought it was hilarious and didn’t mind taking the slap on the wrist.

There was a new kid in art class today. He held out a strip of paper to Castiel. “Hey, uh… sorry, I don’t know your name yet. Do these colors look okay together?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned around to see which shades of grey it was today. He stared at the paper for quite some time in shock when he realized it was a bright blue, a light pink, and a silvery-grey color that was intentionally grey. “They look fine. Blue or red?” Almost immediately, Castiel could have kicked himself. Very few people had colorblindness to red. Red eyes were highly rare.

“Blue. I’m just glad it wasn’t green, my brother has green and he got a lot of teasing that I was his soulmate.” He pulled the paper back and dipped his brush into the blue paint. “Thanks. I’m Sam, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He watched Sam paint a blue flower. “If your brother was your soulmate, wouldn’t you have met long before anyone could start teasing him about it?”

Sam set his paintbrush down while he laughed. “Yeah, I know, but little kids aren’t always the best at thinking things through, you know? Could be a lot worse and I know it. I feel kind of bad for my soulmate, my eyes are so weird.”

“Oh? How so?” It was too much of a coincidence, but… Castiel’s eyes were blue. It wasn’t impossible. Castiel glanced over at his barely-started painting a little guiltily. He was supposed to be working, and while he didn’t care about this class for itself, it did still affect his GPA, and that he did care about. Screw it, he could take the hit. This was more important. Sam seemed like he might actually be a friend, even if the soulmate possibility didn’t pan out. If it did, well. Neither he nor Sam would be making much progress on their painting today anyway, as they’d be sent home to adjust to being able to see a new color. Or group of colors.

Sam just waved a hand at his face with a frown. “See for yourself.” He did at least look up from his painting so Castiel could, in fact, do that.

Castiel’s stomach fluttered as he looked into Sam’s eyes. It was exactly as he’d hoped. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand. All I see is grey.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Same here. Your eyes, I mean. They’re grey. Do you…” Sam took off a glove and held out his hand. “Yeah, I know, I should save this for after class, but I don’t care. I want to know.”

Castiel nodded and took off his glove as well. As he took Sam’s hand, he gasped. Sam’s eyes were changing, slowly taking on colors that Castiel had never seen before. He’d need some time to learn to identify which bits were green, yellow, brown, or orange, but for now, it was enough to know that he was seeing them. Far from the weirdness Castiel had expected, Sam’s eyes were beautiful. He never wanted to stop looking at them. “They’re perfect. Don’t feel bad for me. This moment was worth it.”

Sam blushed and looked down, smiling. “Your eyes are beautiful too. Obviously, they’re blue, and it’s beautiful, but do you know what blue they are?”

“According to my sisters, they’re cerulean. I don’t know. I’ve never really cared about specifics of color, there were so many I couldn’t see.” Castiel let go of Sam’s hand. “We should probably tell Ms. Carter what just happened.”

“Yeah, probably. I’ll do that if you help me get my stuff put up?” Castiel nodded, so Sam took off. Castiel quickly returned paints and cleaned brushes, even the ones that hadn’t had time to get dirty. Sam was back in time to help Castiel take the paintings to the storage rack to dry.

“What did she say?”

“She said that she should have known this would happen as soon as she saw my eyes. She also said for us to go home. My brother usually picks me up after school, but I know if I call him he’ll come get me early. He can take you home, or you can come hang out with us until it’s time for you to go home when you normally would, if you’d rather.”

No hesitation. “I’d like to get to know you. No one in my family would be home at this time anyway, so even if the school calls, they won’t worry.”


End file.
